


When Witches are Thieves and Tricksters are Saviors, all will fall

by StarScreamLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki MCU, The Avengers, Vision - Fandom, loki marvel
Genre: Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Imagine Loki, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki Imagine, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Minor Violence, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: You’re an immortal witch who was cast out of Asgard and kept in a cell in another realm where you couldn’t escape nor hurt anybody. When Loki learned about you, he was instantly curious and did all the research necessary to find you. He also learned that you were unstoppable when you used to possess the mind stone. Loki started to pay you very interesting visits, where he actually developed a sort of fascination and loyalty to you, to the point where he actually plotted to break you out, get the stone from Vision and give it to you so you could join forces and do the unimaginable together.





	1. Witch

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little trouble getting this story kicked into gear. Biggest issue was that I had a couple of possibilities to cross over in AU’s, and one of the biggest problems was that Marvel and Norse Mythology aren’t always compatible. So I had to figure out a direction where this would go, but I think I have found it. For now I have 5 chapters planned for this story, but you might never know what happens along the way.

_“Like an animal they caged me, locked me away to forever rot, no contact with the outside world. But you know what? When you cage a beast it will grow restless, it’ll start to pace, and with time it will build up a burning rage that will claw to get out._

_Try as you might, but the powerful creature I am can not be locked up for long. Maybe a hundred, maybe a thousand years. But I can never die and there will always be someone who wants to bask in my power, use it or steal it. And when they do, I will break free and hunt those who caged me._

_For no rational being would ever lock up an immortal witch who wields the very powers of the universe._

_My name is Morganna, and I will be set free…”_

 

***

 

Loki licked the top of his finger and turned the next page of his book. He quickly scanned the images drawn there and read their captions. The authors notes weren’t always readable due to the fallen state in which the book was, but Loki could imagine what they said or just skip past the smudged letters to complete the words.

The book itself was a thousand years old and he had sought hard to find it in the library, but when he did, he was overjoyed. Like an addict he devoured the pages almost wanting to inhale its content.

When he had finished the book in a matter of mere hours, he had rummaged through the library looking for more information about the person he had been reading about, but little was known and his search was fruitless.

Frustrated he stomped out of the library, the thousand year old book still under his arm, and went to his chambers. He needed more information and he wouldn’t get it here in Asgard. But he knew a place where he would be able to get more information and thus he had a trip to prepare.

 

***

 

_“And for that”, Odin said, “you will be imprisoned on Muspelheim until the end of your days” his judgement fell and with that he tapped Gungnir on the ground, sealing my fate._

_Fury overtook me, but the bonds which held me in place made acces to my magic impossible, and I could do no more than just scream. I screamed at the Allfather for his judgement, called him names and wished him dead, but it mattered not for his words had been spoken. I fought and struggled against the guards who tried to collect me after his judgement, but it was to no avail, for I couldn’t access my magic. Without it I was powerless, I, the mightiest witch who had ever walked the Nine Realms. Not even death would be a match for me, for I had escaped it’s claws many times._

_The guards dragged me away from Hlidskjalf and Odin’s scrutinizing glare. I spat and glared at everyone I passed trying to kill them with nothing but my glare, but I couldn’t kill them any less with my glare just as the simplest creatures of the universe couldn’t._

_I trashed my bonds, rioted and gave the guards a run for their money as they dragged me through the shining city of Asgard. It felt like my last stance, because when I would arrive upon Muspelheim my fate would be sealed for who knew how long. But the guards were with many and as they dragged me on to the bifrost I attempted to run off it and plunge myself in the depths that lay beneath. But by know the guards had learned and try as I might, I couldn’t even throw myself of the Rainbow Bridge. I wasn’t afraid of dying, as I said before, I hade deluded death many times._

_No, the fear the Muspelheim put in my heart was far greater than death, even if my death proved permanent, and I trashed and fought the last metres of the Bifrost to the Observatory. I nearly took out the guards had it not been for Heimdall who intervened. At that point I knew I was defeated, for I could not escape his all-seeing eyes, nor could I talk myself out of this for Heimdall was, and forever would be, loyal to the Allfather._

_As Heimdall opened the Bifrost I saw my destination and swallowed hard. Fear gripped my heart and took control over my body and my mind, and as the guards pushed me to Muspelheim, a tear rolled down my cheek. I felt the heat of the realm wrap itself around me and then the power of the Bifrost engulfed us and send us away to our destination. My destination._

_My prison…_

 

***

 

Loki set foot on the Bifrost and started to walk. A little bit of a heavy heart because he wasn't sure he'd get past Heimdall but he needed to get to Midgard, for that might be the only place where he could find his answers.

When he entered the observatory, Heimdall greeted him without looking at him. “Prince of Deception, to Midgard it is?”

“If you'd be so kind, good gatekeeper” Loki answers while biting his tongue at the snippy remark Heimdall had just made.

With a swift move Heimdall put his sword in the control panel and opened the Bifrost to Midgard. “Oh, and Loki. Should you try to come back with that witch at your side, the Bifrost will forever remain closed to you.”

Loki looked at Heimdall, trying to hide his surprise, but he should’ve known, for Heimdall sees all. Well, almost all…

With that Loki is pulled away and transported to Midgard. Heimdall watches him leave and switches his gaze toward Muspelheim where he sees the witch. Nothing had changed since the last time he had looked at her, or the thousand other times he had looked upon her in the past eons. She wouldn’t ever change, nothing would ever change, for the witch would never be able to escape her prison.

 

With a light touch Loki landed on Midgard and immediately used his magic to change his wardrobe to fit that of Midgard. Of course that black suit would make him stand out among the Midgardians walking in jeans and sweaters, but he’d rather choose stylish over comfortable, even though he would be heading for a dusty library.

Well, dusty… On the outside the Library of Congress in Washington was a spectacular sight to behold, and most certainly not dusty. But as Loki quickly quipped through the books he knew, and as expected, he needed access to the basement of the library where the most precious tomes and ancient books of mankind were stored.

Loki actually found it sad that one of reasons why humans had to guard books from other humans, was because they otherwise would defile them.

He walked to the secluded area of the library where he casually passed the guard, took the elevator to the lowest floor, walked passed the security systems there, and entered the basement which was filled with books and probably contained one or more that would give him the information he needed. He laughed at how easily humans were fooled by him, a little trick here, a little illusion there and he could get anywhere he wanted without any human ever catching him or stopping him.

He walked passed the hundreds of racks containing forbidden or ancient books, carefully pulling them out, quickly reading a few pages of content, and then putting them back until he had found a couple of books that looked promising.

He plunged down in one of the wooden chairs ( _couldn’t that have been a more comfortable chair?_ , he thought), and started reading- nay, devouring the books. The more he read about his subject, the more his heart sank.

This would be a difficult and dangerous quest for him, but still he hadn’t had enough answers. The fact was, he had to get back to Asgard to get those. And to get those answers he had to treat with a number of Aesirs he actually didn’t want to confront about this subject. Loki shuddered.

He carefully placed all the books back, making sure to not leave a trace behind - not that they would be able to find him, but better safe than sorry - and he walked outside.

“Heimdall, if you’d be so kind?” he said with a little bit of restrain in his voice. The Bifrost opened right then and there in the middle of Washington for al Midgardians to see, and Loki was transported back to Asgard.

Back to the place where he could possibly get the answers regarding Morganna.

 

***

 

_I paced my prison for days, tested its mettle, but the prison was strong. Layer upon layer of strong magic had been woven to form my cage and outside my cage burned the fires of Muspelheim. The denizens of the realm had also tested my confinement from the outside, angry claws running along its surface, fiery breaths tested its metal and glass, but it wouldn’t break, not even scratch._

_Even Sultur, Ruler of this realm, wasn’t able to set me free with his almighty powers that made the lower demons cower. It was only then I realized I would never get out of this without some proper help._

_Eventually the demons got bored of trying to enter my prison and just ignored my presence. Only Sulter occasionally swung by to have a little chat. He wanted to know all there was about Asgard for one day he would lead to its destruction. If only I would be present to witness that! That would wipe the smug smile of Odin’s face!_

_And thus I waited. Time was hard to tell in a realm that didn’t have night or day, and the boredom almost drove me insane. Maybe it had driven me insane, I do not know, because I haven’t seen anything else for a long time than the insides of my cage and the demons that stalk around it._

_Maybe the most horrible part is that my body is completely weakened. I could not get out of the cage, the demons could not get in, and therefore nobody came brought me food or water. Any other being would just have died from this lack of replenishments, but I did not, for I could not._

_It was the everlasting blessing and curse of being immortal._

 

***

 

When Loki stepped into the observatory and Heimdall closed the Bifrost, Loki didn’t waste a single minute to delve deeper into the subject.

“Heimdall, pray I ask you, were there ever criminals that you are not allowed to speak of and what had happened to them?”

Heimdall gave Loki a glancing look. “If there were, I would not talk about it, for I would’ve taken an oath not to do so,” his cryptical answer came.

Loki gritted his teeth. Sometimes he just hated this all-seeing creature that forever dodged every question.

Loki opened his mouth to wage his Silver tongue but Heimdall cut him off. “I’ve seen where you have been and what you have sought. You’d be wise to not further press the matter young Prince, for my lips are sealed about the matter.”

Loki let out an angry harumph and stalked out of the Observatory, muttering some curses at the Keeper of the Gates.

He walked through the halls of Asgard looking for the one person who might want to answer his questions; his mother.

 

She was surprised at his visit, but he wanted to talk to her without Odin around, and so they settled for dinner in her chambers, just the two of them.

“Mother, the other day I was in the library and I came across a reference to an event I’ve never heard of,” Loki started.

His mother gave him a careful look. She was well aware that her son was up to something for he wouldn’t often visit her in this fashionably manner unless he wanted something. “And what might that be?”

“The book spoke about an event that happened long ago, also referred to as Waters Purification. But as I sought through the books of old, I couldn’t find much about it.”

Frigga looked stern at her son, a glimmer of recognition crossed her eyes as he named the event, but she reeled herself back in, hoping her eyes hadn’t given anything away.

“Pray tell me mother, do you know more about this?”

Loki looked at his mother, an innocent look plastered across his face. But sometimes he could not even fool his mother, for mothers knew their children and when she spoke, Loki wasn’t surprised. “You are talking about Morganna?”

Loki only gave her sly smile as an answer.

“Loki, I want you to forget that name. She-- You--,” Frigga struggled for words. “Just forget her.”

Loki gave her a sour look afore he spoke, “why? I’m merely curious about this… Witch? That is what they called her. Why am I not to know? And why is almost all information regarding her… missing?”

“Loki, enough,” his mother spoke softly. “Forget it.”

“WHY?” Loki spat as sudden rage overtook him. Why was his mother so reluctant to talk about her? As he saw the look of hurt on his mother's face, he quickly composed himself, putting a calm demeanor back on his face. “Then answer me please, why am I not to know?”

Frigga looked at her son, her brain searching for a plausible answer, but she had none and thus there was nothing left to say but the truth. “Because I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Loki opened his mouth to protest at her answer, but she put her hand up and spoke before him, “and that is the end of this conversation, and thus it’s subject, Loki.”

Loki snapped his mouth shut and scrutinized his mother. But he knew all too well that she would not give in and that indeed it was the end of the conversation.

The remainder of their meal they hardly spoke, and when Loki left his mothers chambers a fire was burning within him. Because the harder someone told him not to do something, the more he would!

 

***

 

_From my solitary confinement I saw Muspelheim change. Fires that once roared like dragons turned into mere fireflies as time took hold of them._

_Demons came and demons went, Surtur came and Surtur went, and all that time I didn’t know how much time had passed. It felt like a hundred years, but it could as well have been a single year._

_Sometimes there was entertainment when the demons fought among themselves, ever trying to get higher on the social ladder. I laughed at them. Pitiful creatures. If I were ever to get out of my cage I would subjugate them all!_

_But my cage remained locked, and all I could do was dwell on the past, lost in memories of things that had once been, and sometimes lost in things that might have been._

_Or could be._

 

***

 

Loki considered talking to Odin about Morganna, but he quickly flung the idea away. It would lead to no answers and the both of them having a fight and being frustrated. And even though he loved to get under Odin’s skin from time to time, this wasn’t the moment nor the subject to achieve some form of mischievous joy out of it.

He paced back and forth through his chambers thinking about where he could get a clue. Midgard wasn’t an option, nobody living there would be old enough to even remember the event, and their books had given him a little bit information, yet it had been meager. Searching every realm wasn’t a good idea either, and if she was on Asgard, he surely would know about it… Wouldn’t he? Considering how hard everyone tried to hide the information she might as well be.

He paced through the palace and it suddenly hit him how eerie quiet it was. It took Loki a couple of seconds to discover why, it was passed midnight and everybody was asleep. Suddenly the tiredness hit him like a tidal wave and the trudged to his chambers and let himself fall on the bed.

Their he lay thinking about what he had discovered about his subject, Morganna. Her last know whereabout had been Asgard which was roughly 1000 years ago and she had been a very powerful witch back then. From the lists Loki had seen, she had been formidable indeed.

According to legend it all had to do with the ability she was born with, the ability to replicate, and later even absorb, other beings abilities. With those powers at her disposal she stole and copied a great deal of abilities from others like controlling the elements - including plasma and ether - cloaking, levitation, the power to walk through walls, or crawl on them, dream manipulation and so much more.

But there had been two treats that she had been most known for; shapeshifting and - in Loki’s eyes the most desirable - regeneration, the one thing that granted her immortality.

A shudder of pleasure ran down Loki’s spine. The things he could do if he would be immortal! Every realm would either lie at his feet or tremble in fear. Loki relished in that thought, and with that feeling warming his cold, Frost Giant heart, he fell asleep.

 

***

 

_As I said before, boredom can drive one mad. And when you start to hear voices, you surely will doubt your own sanity._

_I had heard the tricks of my mind many times while I rotted in my cage. Made friends with them, played with them, and in the end, betrayed and slaughtered them. The voices had learned a long time ago not to disturb me any longer, for I would devour them before they even could speak._

_Until one night - or was it day? - A voice spoke to me. Anger flared inside me and like a hunter I scoured my mind in search of that voice. My prey!_

_But when I found the voice it was not as I expected it would be, for the voice wasn’t mine. I felt something reach out to me. It searched for me, called my name, and I could taste the thirst of the voice reaching out for me._

_I was sure, this wasn’t a trick from MY mind._

_And thus I answered. “Yes, Lost One, you have found me.”_

_“If I have found you, and I know where I am, than how am I lost?” the voice cleverly asked._

_“It is not what you know now, or where you are, but it is what is in your heart.” I answered him. I never was one for pretty little lies, just utter and destroying truth. I could feel the person behind the voice was taken aback by my answer, even hurt, but I didn’t care. “Why are you seeking me out, Young One?”_

_I could feel him mulling over the new pet name I gave him but he putted it aside and answered, “I never intended to be here, I just strayed along the wrong path and found you.”_

_“LIAR!” I shouted back. “Don’t ever lie to me again for I am Truth!” I felt him shudder. He would not openly show his fear, but I could feel he was very impressed. “Tell me the truth! Why are you searching for me?”_

_It was silent for a moment but when the answer came, I could feel the truth in his words. “Because I am curious.”_

_I scoffed. “Little Trickster, you and I both know that is only half of the truth.” I could feel him bristle, a little bit of doubt crossing his mind for I had so easily guessed his trademark. But then a fire started to burn within him and again his answer rang true. “I want to set you free.”_

_The answer dripped with eagerness, with longing. An anticipation of pure thrill, almost at the border of suicidal._

_I laughed. It wasn’t a mean laugh but a genuine laugh. One filled with my own eagerness to be free, but also a laugh filled with trepidation for I might as well never get free. “Little God of Mischief are you sure you want to set me free? Because with all that cold, Frost Giant blood running through your veins you might easily get burned when you try to pick your way to my cage.”_

_I felt him reel back, a little bit more of that fear taking over. But he pushed it back and let the coldness in him cool his fears. “I am sure; and I can” his bold answer came._

_I laughed again. “If one could do it, it would be you, Loki Laufeyson.”_

_I felt him cringe at the name but he didn’t step back. “Tell me where I can find you,” he ordered me._

_For the first time since… Well… long, I felt something that was akin to a little spark of hope. Maybe indeed he could set me free._

_And thus I showed him my cage._

_I showed him the denizens that dwelled around it and the bonds of magic placed upon it. I showed him all he needed to know, and with that he looked straight into the burning fires of Muspelheim._


	2. Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your great reactions on chapter one. I’ll try my very best to put two chapters up per week, but don’t pin me on it please (apparently I have a live of some sort and I can’t spend nearly as much time writing as I want. *sigh* ). Enjoy this new chapter :-)

_ They say that time can heal any wound. They are wrong! Because when a wound closes, a scar is left behind and thus the wound is healed. But most people forgot one tiny thing about a scar: scars don't heal. They are closed wounds, forever a reminder of the hurt that once was and they will stay with you until the end of days. _

_ I have many scars. Many of them visible but most of them not. My skin has been broken and stitched again. My flesh has been ripped, yet it always healed. I have bled from a thousand wounds and I still breathe. My soul has been tormented but I did not succumb. My heart has been torn apart, shredded to pieces and fallen to dust. I picked it up, mended it, but those scars remained. _

_ Because when you perform something that is so mutilating to yourself, so vile and destructive, you can be sure as hell your heart will be marked with scars forever. _

_ And thus the wounds never heal. _

 

***

 

Loki woke bathing in his own sweat, his skin on fire because the fires of Muspelheim in his dream had felt so real.

His breathing came heavy and he had to balance himself to regain control over his racing heart. When he finally gained some control he leapt out of bed and started pacing his room. The cool morning air that blew in through the window cooled his bare skin and calmed his slamming heart.

Muspelheim! Of all places she had been locked up in that fiery pit of a Realm. Loki then and there doubted whether it had been a good idea to chase after the witch with a desire to set her free. But he had promised. Not that he would ever keep his promises if it didn’t suit or serve him in the end, but this time he would keep his end of the bargaining. Mostly because he would gain from it in some form, he was sure of that, but also because something had felt familiar about her. He couldn’t quite place it but he felt like he knew her.

There was actually no other option and thus he had to go to Muspelheim.

He quickly made himself ready and within an hour he had set foot on the Bifrost, ready to travel to Muspelheim. He’d probably encounter a problem in the form of Heimdall, but that didn’t held him back, because he was a prince after all and thus Heimdall had to obey his command.

When Loki set foot in the Observatory Heimdall spoke immediately without looking at him, “No!”

Just that, one simple word, and Loki hated it for that word had been aimed at him for far to many times. He gritted his teeth but tried to remain cool. Loki walked up to Heimdall and stood next to him, staring out in front of him just as Heimdall was doing.

“I didn’t even got a chance to ask you to open the Bifrost for me and yet your answer already is ‘no’” Loki said.

“I see all, Loki, even where you want to go. I’ve already warned you yesterday, and I will not do it again. The Bifrost remains closed for you as long as your destination is Muspelheim.”

“You don’t even know why I want to go there and yet you deny me this,” Loki said while gritting his teeth some more.

“I do know why you want to go there, and I’ve already told you yesterday that you will not return with the witch at your side. And on top of that, I don’t think you would very much like Muspelheim considering your heritage.”

That ticked Loki off and rage washed over him as he screamed at the Keeper of the Gates, “YOU HAVE SWORN TO SERVE THE HOUSE OF ODIN, AND AS IT’S PRINCE I COMMAND YOU TO OPEN THE GATE FOR ME!”

Heimdall turned his head to Loki, a steel gaze on his face. At that point Loki realized he had made a grave mistake by lashing out at Heimdall like that, and if Heimdall had been willing to open the Bifrost for him, even if it had been a tiny bit, that chance was gone now.

Heimdall knew and saw that settling in the young prince his mind and only smirked after which he looked back.

Loki let out an angry sigh, turned on his heel and walked away. If he couldn’t access Muspelheim through the Bifrost, then so be it! There are more ways out of Asgard that lead to the other Realms, you just have to know where to look and be prepared to take some risk.

A lot of risk actually.

 

***

 

_ The trickster intrigued me. His voice had been dark, lustrous and alluring, and for the first time since my imprisonment I had felt a small shimmer of hope ignite in me. _

_ His way of speaking, his confidence, not wanting to back down when the possibility of hurt was so real. He had set his fears aside just to talk to me, for even a God can feel dread. He knew who I am, knew how powerful I am, and had he treated wrong, I would have torn him asunder. _

_ Yet he had to learn that I would not tolerate lies. Ironic yes, for one of his names is Silver Tongue.  _

_ But let me ask you something. What do you know about the elements? Earth, fire, water and air, yes. The very first and most basic of all. Light and darkness, two elements who could not exist without the other. Ether, sought and hunted by many. Plasma, a raw element which had always been there but had taken a long time to discover. The elements worshipped by the druids of old; wood, smoke, lighting, flesh and even instinct. Metal, a human friend. So many, and I can control them all with just a flick of my wrist, a glimpse, a thought. _

_ There is one element tough that contains all elements of the nine realms, not its ruler, but definitely the most powerful of them all. The one I yield best and is also my ultimate downfall. The one that is keeping me in my cage but also the one completely opposite of the God of Mischief. _

_ Truth... _

_ The oldest of them all, the most raw, the most threatening, compelling, and when yielded properly, the most dominating and enslaving of all the elements! _

_ Truth, the one element I love and hate so much at the same time. Because with truth I can bring anyone to their knees, yet I am unable to speak nothing but the truth. _

_ No lie can get past my lips, yet I have found a way to make it look that I'm lying.  _

_ Because if you only tell half of the story, or even just fake and make up the story, if it wasn't real at all or never existed to begin with, then it is just imagination. And imagination is not a lie. _

_ I quickly learned that liars have to twist the truth, and truth speakers are only bound by the limits of their imagination. _

_ Is that why Loki had sounded and felt so familiar? _

 

***

 

Loki pushed his majestic black steed across the green meadows to the forest. Once he got there he slowed its pace, but he didn’t want to linger so he kept a steady pace.

His destination lay deep within the mountains and soon the lustrous green forest which tamed with life, changed to pine-tree’s and after that, to barren rocks with no vegetation.

Loki lept of his horse for the beast could no longer climb the mountain, and he set it free knowing it would find its way back home.

With a scowl on his face Loki trotted up the mountain still seething angry at Heimdall. It had costed him an hour to reach this point and the journey after that would take at least another hour.

He gritted his teeth and walked on, heading for the biggest and highest mountain of the range. Why couldn’t Morganna be on Svartalfheim? That passage was also dangerous and not easy to reach, but a far more easier than the passage to Muspelheim!

Not to mention he already felt his blood protest at the thought of all the fires he had to face. Loki shuddered.

After an hour or more he had reached an entrance that led into the heart of the mountain. Heat emitted from it’s entrance and every now and then a wave of heat washed over Loki, making his skin crawl.

The passage to Muspelheim lays near the core of the mountain and thus near boiling pits of bubbling magma. Carefully Loki picked his way through the corridors and caverns, and more than once he had to jump aside on order to not be swallowed by spitting magma. A couple of times the magma spit unexpected and drops of searing hot lava would land on his clothing and skin. It hurted, a lot, but this was his own choosing so he shouldn’t whine, which of course he didn’t. He was very grateful though for his ability to quickly regenerate, otherwise the burns wouldn’t have been bearable.

After what felt like an eternity, Loki finally reached the corridor which led to the portal to Muspelheim and casually he stepped through.

The heat of the mountain had been bad but the fiery breath that always lingered on Muspelheim was even worse. Not to mention that when Loki exited the portal, he didn’t end anywhere sheltered but out in the open for all denizens to see him. And seeing him they did!

Within mere seconds he was at the center of attention as ten or more demons stalked around him, ready to tear him apart. Loki merily laughed. There was only one denizen- Nay, two denizens from this realm who he somewhat feared.

With a sly laugh around his lips Loki used his Seidr to cast multiple illusions of himself and drew a knife. After the little encounter with Heimdall he was craving for a battle and preferably physical, henche the knife.

The first demon took a leap and Loki caught the creature by the neck with his bare hands, it’s fiery skin burning his, but he didn’t care and tossed the creature aside. At that moment all the others attacked at once, some of them just falling through his illusions, others directly falling prey to his knife. But after that a new wave of enemies came and even though Loki enjoyed himself, he was also painfully aware of the fact that he drew attention and that he had an appointment with a certain damsel in distress.

With a blast of green magic Loki scattered the ranks of the enemy and opened a portal, stepped through and was now behind the enemy lines. The portal was something new he hadn’t fully mastered yet, and the fact that the heat of Muspelheim had somewhat deprived him from his strength, had led to the decision to not push his luck and thus not to try to get across a to great distance.

He briefly watched with some amusement as the demons still francticly attacked his illusions but he didn’t want to waste any more time and started to walk.

After a couple of steps he stopped walking though, confusion plain on his face. He absolutely had no clue where the witch was and thus where he should go!

 

***

 

_ I felt it, a shifting in the realm. It was faint and brief, muffled by my solitary confinement, but I felt it nonetheless. The Trickster had found its way to Muspelheim and had kept to his promise. _

_ For the first time since… Well, since a very long time, I found the strength to move my arms and place my elbows underneath myself to push myself up a little. My body screamed in pain because my muscles hadn’t been used for a very long time. Completely malnourished I hadn’t been able to do anything else than just laying on the floor, not able to die, but not living either. _

_ Carefully I moved my head, pangs of pain thundering through my skull and brain, and when I opened my eyes, the light that blinded me knocked me back on the floor again. A groan escaped my cracked lips, my throat raw and feeling as if daggers danced in it. _

_ I needed him to find me, I needed him to help me, but he couldn’t see me this way. The Trickster had sought me out for my raw power and strength, not for anything else. But I couldn’t. _

_ Then I heard it; his call for assistance. “Trickster, I hear you. What is taking you so long?” _

_ “Where are you?” came the answer, doubt in his voice. He cleary was not used to asking help or being lost.  _

_ I snickered. “In Muspelheim”, came my sassy answer and I chuckled. _

_ I felt Loki growl frustrated. “I know that, where do you think I am, Witch”.  _

_ I laughed at his attempt to call me a name. “Just follow my voice and you will find me.” _

 

***

 

Loki growled and anger was etched on his face. That sassy witch, stealing his trademark!

And what did she mean by follow her voice? He didn’t hear anything but the roaring fires of Muspelheim and the screetzing demons. How was he ever to hear a voice with all this noise around him?

Confused he looked around, searching for a sign, a mark, anything but there was nothing there. Loki sighed, trying to calm himself and regain his balance. He walked to a huge stalagmite which had a crevice large enough for him to stand in it and be somewhat sheltered. He sighed again and leaned back but pain shot through his back as he got burned. He hadn’t noticed the inside of the stalagmite was dark, hardened lava but still hot enough to burn him. Rage overtook him again and for the first time he’d started this mission he thought it was futile. The witch didn’t want his help, he’d only get burned for trying, and even if he did found her, there would be no guarantee she would actually stand by his side. A snarl formed on his lips but just before his mind could plunge him in a darkness of self-hate, he felt a calm and certainty wash over him. Loki was sure it didn’t came from him. Then he felt the presence of Morganna, beckoning him, calling him, almost pleading him to follow the path she layed out for him.

Loki looked around to see if he could safely left his hiding-spot and started to walk, following the feeling of the mighty witch that beckoned him.

He navigated through Muspelheim, often avoiding its denizens, but sometimes when there was no other option - or he just felt like it - he killed them and resumed his way.

The heats of Muspelheim licked his skin, making him feel uncomfortable, as if his own hide was wound to tight around the flesh, making his bones ace.

As he walked the feeling the witch was sending felt stronger with every pace, until he almost reached his destination and saw it; the cage where Morganna was being held captive.

Four glass panes creating a box, stretched from floor to ceiling. Every glass pane was enforced with thick bars of some sort of metal. Loki couldn’t guess what type but he was sure the metal was special otherwise it would not survive Muspelheim all this time.

But the glass and the bars weren’t what kept the prisoner in or the assaultants on the outside out, no, it was the sheer and raw power of magic that was woven into the cage.

Loki could feel its power radiating from it and as he got nearer to the cage, he felt his skin heal and loosen up, not pulling on his flesh anymore, and he felt his thousand of minor wounds etch away.

Then he stood in front of the cage, looking at its only occupant, and a look of shock crossed his face. This was not what he had expected the powerful witch to look like.

Loki looked at Morganna who lay on the floor of her cage. She was emaciated, more dead than alive but he could feel the power radiating from her. But what struck him most were her features. Her long black hair was spread around her on the floor, her cheekbones were high and her jawline sharp. If Loki didn’t know better he was sure he was looking into a mirror, only the person staring back was female.

 

***

 

_ “I know, not the finest I’ve ever looked,” I said when I felt Loki hover near my cage. _

_“Not to be rude, but I think that is an understatement,”_ _came his answer. I felt him looking at me, studying me, and carefully I opened my eyes and hoped that the light wouldn’t burn me again. It was manageable._

_ “If you’d be so kind to open this cage,” I said breaking the tension that hung thick in the air. _

_ “If only I could.” _

_ “What do you mean you can’t? Did you just came here to gloat and leave then? Didn’t you think of this in advance or was it just a scam and are you going to leave me her to rot?” My anger was building with every word I spoke, painful as that was, and I felt the energy around me sizzle. Loki felt it to, I was sure of it. _

_ Loki snapped at me, “first of all, I can’t get you out because I first have to investigate how. Second of all, I didn’t travel through fiery mountains just to gloat, that would’ve been a waste of energy and if I had planned for that, I wouldn’t be here at all. And lastly, even when I get you out, you are in no shape to travel or do anything.” _

_ Slowly I lifted my head and turned so I could look at him for the first time. Two green eyes bored back into my green eyes, and I shuddered. He took a step closer laying his hand on the glass. It sizzled under his touch, green sparks flying from it, but he didn’t seem to be bothered by it.  _

_ I was though.  _

_ “What are you doing?” I asked him and he pulled his hand away from the glass looking as if he had been bitten, a look of confusing crossing his face. “No, do that again. For all the time I have been here - and Gods know how long that has been-” _

_ “Over a thousand years.” _

_ My breathing stocked for a second at his answer, but I regained my balance and continued talking. “Like I was saying, in all that time the demons have tested the glass and it would never sizzle. The guards who brought me here put me in this cage and only afterwards the magic was set on it. Only one guard had touched the glass after that in a display of mockery, and nothing happened. But now you are touching it, and suddenly the magic woven within it reacts.” I saw him raising an eyebrow. _

_ “What do you want me to do? I don’t know what magic and by who it was placed, so it’ll take me some time to unravel it.” _

_ “Your father put it on there. Well, not your father technically, Odin.” I saw him cringe at my words. He seemed to muse on that while an angry look crossed his face. Then I saw the anger turn into a malicious smile and I knew then he would get me out, only if it was to defy Odin. _

_ Green magic started to sizzle all around him and I watched him putting his hand on the glass, his magic and that of my cage reacting. Beats of sweat started to form on his forehead and he gritted his teeth. Ever so slowly the glass and it’s magic gave way, and I could feel a surge of anticipation, of hunger, of… happiness wash over me. Finally I would be free again! _

_ Then he stopped and retreated his hand, and as he did that the glass and its magic closed again. Frustration overtook me then and I screamed at him, “GET ME OUT!” Immediately I had to pay for that with coughing, and that wasn’t something my body would tolerate and I writhed in agony. _

_ I hear him snicker and saw him walk away. I didn’t scream then. I wanted to, but I didn’t, for pleading was not in my nature. Yes, I wanted him to come back and open this wretched cage and get me out, but I would not beg for it, certainly not to him. _

_ So I put my head back on the floor, sighed and closed my eyes while a feeling of despair took hold of me. _

 

***

 

When Loki returned to the cage he got a snippy comment from her. “Look who decided to come back.”

Loki scoffed. “Who said I wasn’t going to return?”

“Then why did you walk away?”

She was still laying on the floor, her eyes closed, not looking at him. “I don’t know. Maybe to get you this?” and Loki held up a dead demon.

Morganna opened her eyes and turned to look at him, when she saw what he was holding an eyebrow shot to her hairline. “And what use would thát be?”

“Food,” he simply said.

Morganna gave him a confused look which turned to a look of utter disgust. “You want me to eat a demon? First of all, that is disgusting. Secondly, how are you going to get it in the cage? And third of all, that is disgusting!”

Loki didn’t say anything, took out his knife and cut the demon apart. It was gruesome to look at, and even more gruesome to do it, but Loki didn’t care. He didn’t have the time nor the will to travel back to Asgard only to get her an apple or something. Maybe next time he would bring some proper food, but for now this would have to make due.

With a piece of meat in his hand, blood dripping from it and over his fingers, he placed his hand again on the glass and called forth his seidr. I wasn’t easy to get through the barrier, and it wasn’t as much as getting through it but more like pushing aside the magical fibers and glass so he could reach through. When he had his hand in the cage, the glass up to his wrist, he let go of the piece of meat and quickly retreated his hand.

With a look of utter horror Morganna eyed the piece of flesh laying on the floor.

“Next time I’ll bring an apple or something,” he shrugged and leaned with his back against the glass. “You said my fa-, Odin, has put you in this cage. What did you do? What was your crime for being put in here?” Loki looked at the blood on his hand, studying it.

“I tell you but you will keep your promise of the apple.” 

Loki halfly looked over his shoulder, eyeing her amused but gave a short nod to confirm her words and thus making a promise. He looked back at his hand again.

“I… I killed someone.”

The silence hung in the air after that, but Loki wasn’t impressed by the answer. “That is hardly worth something to get yourself locked into this cage,” he said dryly. “What more?”

Morganna sighed as she reached for the piece of demon that lay in her cage. She’d probably figured raw demon-flesh was better than nothing. “You know of the… abilities I have?” 

Loki nodded.

“When I want an ability someone owns I have two options. I can copy the ability and use it, but it will always be in a lesser form, not as powerful as its original wielder. I learned that on an early age, but I was happy with the copies I had and at first it didn’t bother me much. After some time and experimenting, I discovered I could not only copy the abilities but actually steal them from its wielder; the second option. At that point I already lived quite a few centuries, and the copied versions were too weak for the things I wanted.”

With a look of disgust Morganna sniffed the meat she had picked up and wrinkled her nose.

“Thus I went on a quest to find all the original owners of my abilities to steal theirs. It wasn’t pretty, but the original powers felt so much better, stronger, more... real, than the copies I was carrying. One by one I found the wielders and took their abilities, until there was only one left. It was the first person who’s ability I ever had copied. He lived in Asgard but that wouldn’t stop me, thus I took his ability as well.” Morganna still eyed the piece of demon-flesh not sure whether to eat it or not.

“The problem is though, that when I take an ability, its wielder dies, and when I got to Asgard I already had left a trace of bodies. And for that last murder I got sentenced to this confinement because he had somewhat of an important status.”

Loki mused on her words, tapping his finger against his mouth, leaving a bloody smear on his lips. He turned to look at the witch in the cage and leaned against it. “Who was he?”

Morganna eyed him carefully, but something akin to pain and regret could be read from her eyes. Then she spoke, “the first ability I copied was at a very young age. That person was close to me, yet not close enough to not kill.”

“Who was it?” Loki pressed, curiosity audible in his voice.

“My father.”


	3. Trickster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took some time to write this chapter because I had a lot of research to do about some other Marvel characters. I’m still not sure I did a good job because I’m a little unsure if I gave enough credit to the characters. However, I do like the events I’ve written in this chapter, so it might be not so bad after all. I’m sorry if characters are OOC, I gave it my best shot!

_ They called me an antagonist, a cruel vixen who wanted nothing more than to watch the Nine Realms burn. _

_ But pray I ask you, have you ever wondered why? Have you ever asked yourselves why a villain becomes a villain and doesn't see herself that way? Because, believe me, one has to get battered down, a lot, and hard, to become as malicious as I was… Am! _

_ I come from a big family and things weren’t always easy. Mom wasn’t around, dad was often gone, and I had to deal with 4 siblings and half of them weren’t even spouse from my mother. _

_ But most of that didn't matter because everything was fine and worked out, until one day the enemy invaded our house when our father wasn't home. He failed to protect us. My half-brothers got in a fight with each other, not able to settle between them what they should do, and one killed the other. We all got dragged out of the house and I never saw them again. _

_ They bound a large rock to my ankles and tossed me in the ocean, but at that point I already had gained immortality. I could not die but it had taken me quite some time to break free. _

_ You see, all I - and my family - ever wanted was to live in peace. But they invaded my home, hurted us, reigned death without any explanation, and thus I became an antagonist.They dragged me out, forced my hand, and with that created an uncontrollable rage and hate.  _

_ And now I will not rest before I get my revenge! _

 

***

 

For a couple of days Loki had traveled between Asgard and Muspelheim using the secret passageway in the mountain.

It had been a good way to practice his portalling. At first he still had used his horse to get to the mountains, creating portals to cross small distances at first, larger distances after a couple of times. He had also practiced his portalling in Muspelheim and so far so good. After a while he was able to portal from the palace to the mountains, step through the rift in the realms, and portal to Morganna.

On his first visited she had berated him, “I don’t see you carrying any food.”

“I’m not a donkey. I have magic for that!” and it became sort of their running gag. Loki would drop the food in the cage and after that they would talk about various things. Morganna was slowly getting her strength back and with that, her magic. She had showed him some of her magic which Loki had tried himself. He couldn’t control the powers she controlled, but he learned from the theoretics and had used it to apply, and amplify, his own powers.

And occasionally they had tested the cage, as they were doing now.

“Let me try something,” Loki said and portalled away only to reappear a second later with a struggling demon which he roughly shoved against the glass. He called forth his seidr and wrapped the demon in it. Then he started to magically rearrange the fibers of the magic and the glass of the cage so he could shove the demon through. The demon screamed and struggled but Loki’s grip was firm and slowly it was being pushed through the cage. This could work! If Loki could push the demon in, then he would be able to get Morganna out! But his joy was short lived as the demon got ripped apart by all the magic, leaving Morganna and Loki sprayed with blood and guts.

A look of astonishment on both their faces turned to one of disappointment and then they started to laugh. “At least we’ve made some progress,” Morganna said.

“You’ve made no progress, I have,” Loki said cocky and Morganna fixed him with a stare. 

She shrugged, “You’re right.”

Loki was taken aback by her words. It wasn’t very often that someone said he was right, and if they did, he usually got berated or scolded after that. I little wistful smile formed on his lips.

He really liked Morganna and it was nice to have someone to talk to. Someone who understood him, understood his rage, his pain, his hate. But they were also very different, because he was ice and she was fire. He was the liar and she was the storyteller. It was weird that he was drawn to her so much, yet he didn’t feel like she would ever make a good lover but he didn’t understand why.

“Are you going to try it again?” Morganna asked him hopefully.

“No, not today.”

Morganna looked disappointed but it was short lived and she smiled. “Well, it was good talking to you.”

“Are you under the impression I’m leaving?” Loki asked while he leaned against the glass.

“Well, yes. You usually do when you’ve tried to breach the cage once. So I thought this time would be no different,” she said, a sadness audible in her voice.

Loki opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it and calmly said, “Loki, behind you.”

Loki looked over his shoulder to see three demons running at him, murder in their eyes, ready to rip him apart. He focused his attention back to Morganna.

“Well, maybe I can make an exception today,” he said with a smile on his face. Behind his back he flicked his wrist while calling forth his Seidr and send two demons flying back, smacking them against some rock and killing them instantly.

“Hm, what do you want to talk about?” she said while she also leaned against the glass on the other side. “You forgot one.”

“No, I didn’t,” with a quick turn Loki grabbed the demon by its neck and drove a dagger through its skull, and once again he was sprayed with blood. “I really have to stop making a bloody mess when I kill these things,” he muttered while turning back to Morganna and dropping the body unceremoniously to the ground.

“Then don’t let them come near you.”

“I thought you of all people would understand why sometimes a close combat is so much nicer than one from afar,” he grinned wickedly at her.

She smiled and hummed in agreement. Loki’s smile dropped and he seemed to ponder on something but didn’t speak his mind. “Out with it,” Morganna ordered him.

Loki gave her a dirty look. He didn’t like to be told what to do but experiences from the past had taught him to heed her commands because she could always tell when he was lying. And even if glass and distance separated them, she could acces his mind and wreak havoc in there. She had done it once, just to prove a point, he shuddered. It hadn’t been pleasant, uttermost intrusive even, but she had made amends by sharing some knowledge with him so he could amplify his own ability to read minds. Soon he would be able to alter a person's memories, the real one not distinguishable from the fake one he would create. But she had made a promise and a threat at that very moment, “don’t ever think I will not do that again if I deem it necessary. And don’t ever think about messing with my memories because that would be the last sane thing you would ever do!” Loki believed her, not only because she wasn’t able to lie, but also because he had felt the truth in her words.

Morganna banged on the glass, startling Loki back to reality from his reverie. “You’ve never told me which realm you are actually from,” he blurted.

Morganna knotted her eyebrows at his weird question but answered, “I’m from Asgard. But I’m not quite sure of my heritage.” She spoke softly but her words couldn’t have sounded more loud to Loki. “But I do not wish to speak any further about this subject,” she harshly said. “So, what will you, or we… try next to open this cage?”

Loki was silent for a moment, mulling over her words and trying to keep some of his own dark feelings at bay. Then he spoke, “I don’t know. I’m running out of ideas,” he sighed while probing the class. “It's just-- Maybe… I--” he stuttered which surprised him, he wasn’t one to stutter often and actually always had a plan. The thing was he had deprived his plans and with that came realisation that--

“Your not strong enough,” Morganna said laconic.

Loki shot the witch an angry glare, fire blazing in his eyes for the sudden rage he felt at her remark. He slammed the glass and screamed at her, “WITCH, SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I’LL LEAVE YOU IN THIS CAGE TO ROT!”

Morganna only laughed which further enraged him. “Loki, you can seeth in anger, rage and hate all you want. You can threaten me until our end of days, it still doesn’t change the fact that this magic might be beyond you. It's not for the lack of will, and probably it isn’t your strength because those lie elsewhere, but it just simply is.”

Loki bared his teeth and growled viciously but before he could set of a tirade, she spoke again, her words were barely audible, her voice soft and she meant what she said, “you are NOT weak. I never implied nor said that…”

Loki’s rage suddenly seemed to subside and he looked down, biting his lip. He mused over her words, not entirely sure what to do with them or where to place them. The painful part actually was that she was right. She indeed had never called him weak but there were still things he had to learn and maybe indeed he wasn’t strong enough-- No, this wasn’t his department. This was her department tough, and she would be strong enough, but what could he do? How could he give her the power she would need to break free out of her prison?

“If only I had the mind-stone…” Morganna mused.

 

***

 

 _I saw a spark in Loki’s eyes as I mentioned the mind-stone._ _The Trickster seemed intrigued and both of us didn’t say a word as our eyes locked and a silent battle erupted between us, only spoken with our eyes._

_ Loki clearly didn’t want to let on that he knew about the stone, but I already had caught on to it. He noticed I already was on to him and he tried to steel his gaze in order to not give away any more. But I’m a creature of truth and I can not only feel when someone is lying, but I can feel when someone is holding something back, because let’s be honest, I’ve invented that trick. _

_ With a solemn warning I looked him in the eyes, he’d better spill it or I would create havoc in his mind, searching long enough until I got the answer I wanted. Loki held on to his steel gaze a little longer, hoping he could outwit me, but I wasn’t in the mood for games and jabbed his mind. Nothing intrusive, just a little reminder who was in control and that he was playing with fire. _

_ He yielded at that and I saw him cringe. He blinked and looked down, a fraction of frustration washing over his face and mixed with a little bit of anger because he had to yield. Then he sighed and spoke, “I know where the mind-stone is.” _

_ I’d already thought as much otherwise he wouldn’t have tried to hide something. “Pray tell me, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE AND NOT COLLECTING IT?” a sudden burst of rage overtook me. Why was he standing there, walking through the fires of Muspelheim every day, if he could’ve gotten me out of this cage days ago? Was he really that incompetent? _

_ He banged the glass, hard, a snarl on his lips, seething with anger and he spoke through clenched teeth, “I’M NOT INCOMPETENT--” _

_ Apparently I had spoken out loud in my rage… It happened. Yet again I had antagonized the one person who would be able to get me out. Sometimes it just scared me how much rage and hate lay beneath those green eyes, but then again, I’m no saint either. _

_ “--and if it was so easy to collect it, I already would’ve done so!” he finished his sentence. _

_ I could see the anger and hate keeping him in a tight grip and it was at that moment I realised two things. First of all, if I pushed all the right buttons he would do anything for me if it was only to prove himself. I wondered if he knew that proving himself to anyone wouldn’t diminish his feeling of self-loathing...  _

_ Secondly, he would burn down every Realm if that was what was needed to prove himself, and I liked it! He might be of ice, but the cold fires that burned inside of him could very well drive him to each succession he wanted. If only he wouldn’t allow to be held back. _

_ “Why is retrieving this stone so difficult?” my calm demeanor back in place. _

_ “Because it’s lodged into someone’s skull on Midgard and there are a couple of fools protecting him!” Loki almost shouted the last worst, so deep was his frustration. _

_ “Than you’d better come up with a plan, little Trickster.” _

 

***

 

Angry loki walked through New York. Not only had Morganna belittled him, she had also given him an impossible mission. She had told him not to kill Vision because death would taint the gem. Was she out of her mind! 

Killing Vision to get the stone out of his skull would prove to be difficult, let alone getting it out without killing him. And then there was the problem of that little red-haired witch. She would be no match for Morganna, and Loki snickered at the thought of the two of them fighting. That would be an interesting fight.

And if things weren’t difficult enough, there also was the small problem of the ‘heroes’ who called themselves the Avengers which he had to get past. Where was an army of Chitauri if you needed them?

Loki looked up at the building and sighed, if he wouldn’t gain anything from setting Morganna free, he wouldn’t have done it. But already she had given him some knowledge and her powers would be beyond compare, so he would get himself in this torment. On the other hand, this might be fun as well, and an mischievous laugh formed on Loki’s lips.

He opened up a portal and stepped out of it on the helicopter platform on top of Avengers Facility. Immediately alarms went off and an artificial voice spoke through the speakers of the entire building. “Unidentified person on helicopter platform, please make yourself know.”

Loki laughed. “Tell that Can of Iron and old friend is stopping by to say hello,” Loki told the AI and with that he used his Seidr to multiply himself a numerous amount of times.

At that moment Iron Man burst out of the building and hovered in the air above Loki. “Reindeer Games! Long time no see. Did you want to talk or just get your ass whooped?”

Loki snorted. “Your language is still as colorful, I see. Good to know things haven’t changed,” and with those last words Loki, and all his illusions, shot a green blast of magic at Tony who got blown away into the air.

At that point the door to the helicopter platform opened a second time and Loki was just quick enough to catch an arrow that flew from Barton’s bow. Having learned from his past experience Loki wasted no time and threw the arrow back to Barton while using his magic to enhance it’s speed and aim. Barton was barely quick enough to jump aside but he did get a strike from the blast that followed.

“BARTON! Stop blowing up the building,” Stark screamed from above and mumbled something about ‘Hulk’ and ‘enough damage’.

“Is that all?” loki taunted. Loki sighed and made his illusions surround Barton who quickly tried to stab them with an arrow he was holding. “Just the two of you? That is hardly--” A sudden wave of red magic knocked Loki of his feet and he landed hard on his back.

“We are with four,” Wanda said while approaching Loki.

“The vixen can count,” Loki said mockingly as he scrambled up. He briefly glanced past her and saw Vision. Good! Precisely the one he came for. He wickedly smiled at Wanda and send a wave of green magic her way before he portaled away to get behind Barton. Loki grabbed him by the collar and with a few quick paces Loki was by the edge, Barton bungling above the high drop to the ground.

“Let him go!” Vision said to Loki and Loki turned his head to look Vision in the eye. A sly laugh played around his lips afore Loki spoke, “as you wish.” And with that Loki let Barton go who plummeted to the ground. Loki turned his back to the edge and slowly paced toward Vision while he saw a streak of red crossing the sky in the direction Barton was falling. Of course Tony would be there to rescue Barton, Loki snickered.

“Why are you here, Loki?” Vision asked.

Loki shrugged, “Why not?”

“Are you here for your brother?” 

Loki snarled. 

“Or are you here to wreck havoc?”

Loki eyed Vision and smiled. “Maybe a little bit of both,” and with that he disappeared just as Tony tried to blast through him with a beam from his hand.

Loki started to play around, sending green blasts of magic at whoever was in range, creating illusions to fool them, and when they got near him, he just portaled away to another place somewhere on the compound. He would be able to keep it up for the better of the day, but that would bring him nowhere near the Mind-stone.

The Avengers were by now fighting as a team and at one moment Loki saw an opportunity. He used multiple illusions of himself to attack Tony and Wanda, while the real him lunged for Barton. But he had made the mistake of losing track of Vision, and when Loki made his move, Vision phased through the wall behind him and send Loki flying through the air with an energy blast. Just before Loki landed an iron hand grabbed him by the horns of his helmet and his wrist. Using Loki’s momentum to spin him 360 degrees around, Tony threw him into the wall. Before Loki could get op Wanda was there, her hands glowing red with magic and Barton next to her with two arrows loaded on his bow which were aimed for his head. “I’m really having a hard time not to shoot these through your head,” Barton said threateningly.

Loki swallowed. He raised his hands and inwardly laughed at the irony of it all. Would this forever be the dance with these so called heroes? “I’d preferred if you did not. It gives a nasty headache,” Loki said sassy.

At that moment Tony landed in front of him. “Nice work guys,” Tony complimented the team. “Now let’s put Bambi in a cage before he sprints away,” he said mockingly.

 

***

 

_ When I own the Mind Stone the first thing I will do is hunt Odin down and make him writher and beg for mercy. Because that is what he deserves after what he has done to me. _

_ I almost possessed the mind-stone once. It had been long ago but it still feels like yesterday. I was so close, but that arrogant God had to intervene and making me lose track of its whereabouts. _

_ But now I have a spark of hope. Maybe more than a spark for I am sure the Trickster will be able to bring it to me. The sheer and raw power of this particular gem will give me everything I need to make the Nine Realms beg at my feet. Nothing or nobody will stand in my way, and if they do, well… That is their loss. I will be unstoppable once it is mine and I’m almost salivating at the mere thought of it. _

_ This Trickster better live up to his promises, because if not, I will tear his mind apart over and over again until he begs for the sweet salvation of death. _

_ But… if Loki succeeds and retrieves the gem successfully, I will reward him handsomely! _

 

***

 

Loki calmy paced around in his cell in the Avengers Facility. He walked to the glass and placed his hand on it to see if he could feel any magic, but a little shock went through him and he retreated his hand quickly. Loki snickered. He had to give Tony some credit for this confinement; electricity running through the glass would indeed make sure he wouldn’t try to break it. With a wistful smile Loki thought back at the first time he had run into the Avengers and they had put him in a glass cell as well. So much irony!

Loki sat down on the floor and observed his cell. The cell was in a room below ground-level and the room itself was not much more than four walls and a door, nothing else. Little cameras were placed in the room, all pointed to his glass confinement. He smiled wickedly and got up. With his magic he summoned the other parts of his armour, including his helmet and took a few strides towards the glass, stopping some inches before it. Loki knew this was going to hurt, be he had to see how far he could go and if his plan would work.

He used his magic to create an illusion in his entire cell and then banged the glass hard. A shock went through him but it was manageable. Meanwhile he adjusted his illusion to make it look like the glass was cracking and he made sure the cameras would register it.

He smiled, banged the glass again, another shock, a wider crack. Then he waited while studying his hand which had some burn marks. It didn’t take long before the door opened and Barton entered the room to seize up what had happened.

Loki smiled at the sight of this particular Avenger entering his little room. “My former thrall.”

“Shut up, Loki” Barton snapped. “I’m not in the mood for games!”

“Oh, but I am,” Loki said wickedly and banged the glass again. The crack got bigger.

Barton put an arrow on his bow, aiming for the center of the crack. “Break the glass and I’ll put an arrow between your eyes,” he threathingly said.

Loki scoffed, “you and I both know you aren’t capable of that.”

“Try me!” Barton almost shouted.

Loki let his illusion sit on the floor, on the exact place as he was, and he released his doppelganger but not the cracks. He only smiled at Barton, waiting for him to make a move.

Then the door opened again and Tony walked in. “Friday, why didn’t you inform me Loki’s cage was cracking?”

“No need for that Sir, there are no cracks in the glass.”

“What do you mean no cracks? Friday, scan the room and cell please.”

Loki watched in interest as some mechanics flashed some red lights and scanned the room.

“Sir, nothing is out of the ordinary,” Friday reported.

Tony turned to Loki, “what are you up to, Reindeer Games?”

A snarl crossed Loki’s lips. He wasn’t very fond of the nickname Tony had given him but he quickly wept the snarl from his face and replaced it with an innocent smile. “Just playing around,” and with that he altered his illusion slowly so it looked like the crack in the glass was cracking further at a rapid speed. 

Then everything was happening at once. The glass shattered while Tony called for Friday. Barton set loose his arrow and Loki quickly put up an illusion of him jumping through the glass and attacking Barton while in reality he opened a portal. Loki put on a third illusion to make it look like he wasn’t in his cell anymore and when his first illusion fell, Barton and Tony were staring at an empty cell which was fully in tact. The arrow Barton had set flying lying on the floor.

Loki gritted his teeth in order to keep the portal open and his illusion up.

“Friday, scan everything quickly and call Vision and Wanda. We’re going on a hunt.” Tony left the room with Barton in his wake.

Fridays scanners scanned the room again and Loki could hear her answer through his portal. “Sir, I’m not getting any decent readings from the room. It looks like someone is still in there but there is some other form of energy as well.”

Loki had heard enough and let the portal snap shut and let go of his illusion. While panting heavily, he leaned on his knees. Just what he had hoped for. With the knowledge Morganna had given him, and his ability to open portals, he could somewhat bypass that annoying AI.

Loki breathed in and then out and summoned another illusion of him keeping Wanda captive. Now all he had to do was wait.

It didn’t take long before Vision entered Loki’s chamber and the game could begin.

“Vis! Get me outta here,” Loki made Wanda say through gritted teeth. Loki had a dagger which he had put on the throat of the Wanda illusion.

“Wanda, why are you in Loki’s cell?” Vision asked suspicious.

“He opened a portal and dragged me in here,” Loki voiced Wanda.

Vision still eyed Loki and Wanda skeptical. Loki had a feeling Vision would not fall for it but he had to keep this game going until he was certain.

“What do you want, Loki?” Vision asked calmly.

“How about open this cell and let me out.” Loki said dryly and pushed the knife harder against Wanda’s throat.

“Don’t listen to this blabbering idiot!” Loki made Wanda say.

Vision still paced around the perimeter of the cell, eyeing Loki wearily. “What if I do not open the cell?” he asked calmly.

“Make an educated guess,” Loki shot back while he made it look like Wanda was struggling.

Vision sighed, “let her go.”

“Or what?” Loki laughed.

“Make an educated guess,” Vision shot back.

Loki only smiled and with that he traced the knife over Wanda’s throat.

Vision reacted precisely as Loki had hoped and at the moment Vision phased through the glass into Loki’s cell, Loki dropped the illusion, pulled open a portal, grabbed Vision and half jumped, half stumbled through the portal, dragging Vision with him.


	4. Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though it took me a while to get myself to write this chapter, I very much enjoyed writing it. Next chapter will be the last one and thus the grant finale of this story.

_ Demons stalked restless around my glass cage, and on the inside I paced. It hung thick in the air, the anticipation of something about to happen, and the demons weren’t the only ones who were out for blood. _

_ A thousand years I had looked at these foul creatures, not able to grab them, toy with them, hurt them… kill them! But now with my strengths returned, a bloodlust had taken hold of me and I wanted out of this wretched cage. _

_ I stared into the black eyes of one demon which was close to the glass, its claws raking along its surface creating high-pitched noises. The black eyes reminded me of a fight I had once fought.  _

_ Hundredth creatures of the purest darkness had once stood in front of me and between my goal, ready to tear me apart. I had laughed at their meager assamblence and I had itched for a good fight, for blood… for death! It had been a good fight, and a lengthy one, just so I could play. I could’ve swept them of the surface of that realm ten at the time, but I had chosen to take them one by one. Well, I had, they hadn’t, and I ended up fighting them ten at the time. I snickered at the memory. It had been fun! And bloody. And of course none of them had survived clearing a path to my goal; the last person before I killed my father.  _

_ The Dream Walker. _

_ She had been afraid and shivering when I approached. She had begged when she realized who I was and what my intentions were. She had screamed when I took her powers and I had seen the life drain from her eyes, her mouth frozen in a silent scream.  _

_ Now I’m the one who can walk and manipulate dreams, and with that I had established a new title for myself. _

_ I am The Sower of Nightmares! _

 

***

 

Loki and Vision stumbled through the portal in an entangled messy heap, and Vision, not knowing where the portal would've led to, needed a second to regain his balance on the sandy surface and untangle himself from the God of Mischief. That second costed him dearly as Loki knew exactly where they were going and thus was quicker to his feet and straight away attacked Vision before the portal even had closed behind them.

Vision fell on his back but his landing was softer than he had anticipated. Within mere seconds Loki hovered over him, a knife at Visions throat, Loki's other hand shimmering green with magic probably ready to blast Vision in the face should he make a wrong move. 

Vision took a brief moment to survey his surroundings and he saw sand in every direction as far as the eye could reach. “The desert? Strange place for--?” Vision thought the better of finishing that sentence as he saw Loki's face concoct to a seething rage. Maybe it wasn’t the wisest of ideas to mention the God’s heritage at this moment while he was at his mercy. “Why the desert, Loki?”

The anger on Loki’s face gave way for a devious smile. “Wouldn't you like to know,” he sneered. Vision knew that Loki wasn't going to indulge him with his reason for location, let alone he was the type of antagonist who would share his grand scheme when he had his opponent at his mercy. Loki knew better, and Vision knew that Loki knew better.

“What do you want?” Vision sighed already done with Loki’s attitude.

“If you'd be so kind to hand me over that shimmering gem that is lodged in your skull, we can both go our separate ways and live happily ever after,” Loki said with a fake innocent smile while slightly inclining his head, but Vision saw the predatory twinkle in Loki’s eyes. The Trickster would not give up nor relent until he got what he wanted, even if it meant taking Visions life.

Suddenly Loki flew backwards as Vision hit him with an energy blast. “No, the Mind Gem does not belong to you,” Vision said balanced while he got up. He almost laughed at the absurdity of Loki's inquire.

Pure rage overtook Loki. He had had the idiot at his mercy, why had he even started talking with this weird alien and not just taken the stone? He berated himself and send a blast of green energy at Vision who casually jumped aside.

“Give me the gem and no-one gets hurt,” Loki threatened. Loki knew that of course his threat was nothing to Vision, but he needed to vent frustration and he needed to buy some time so he could find his balance again in all his rage.

Vision raised an eyebrow, not responding- not even sure how to respond to that, and just gave Loki a deadpanned look. Loki rolled his eyes and send another blast of energy at Vision while Loki sprinted at him, knife in his hand and murder in his eyes. Vision did not waver and met him head on. 

Flares of colored energy and magic filled the air around the two as they fought, their movements to quick for the human eye to follow.

They leapt and tumbled through the air, dodging and hitting each other, sand flying around them in their heated battle. Whenever one of them hit the other, they had to pay for it with a blow themself. They both struck their target on occasion, but often it wasn’t more than a ricochet, and soon both of them started to grow weary. Loki had an even harder time than Vision considering the heat of the desert and his heritage, but he wouldn’t give up and there was a reason he had chosen this place.

Vision came at Loki and Loki just stood his ground as Vision went through him in his leap, too late to notice the illusion Loki had created. Quickly Vision rolled to his feet but was met with a fist of the God connecting to his nose. Vision let himself fall to his stomach to avoid a second blow, spun on his axis while putting his weight on his hand, and kicked out at Loki's shin who saw the move for what it was and jumped away.

Vision looked around, he needed a moment of respite, but there was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide and nothing he could manipulate to give him the necessary reprieve. At that moment he realized why Loki had chosen the desert. Vision was out in the open, nothing to phase through, there was nothing but sand so he couldn't manipulate that either, and above all no computer or electronics of any sort.

Loki laughed. “Finally caught up on my choice of location, haven't you?” with that he multiplied himself numerous of times and surrounded Vision.

The real Loki started to sprint and even use portals to assault Vision relentless from all sides. Green magic flared as Loki send energy blast after energy blast at Vision and sometimes punched or even stabbed him. Loki knew he had to be quick. Maintaining illusions, opening portals, running and using his magic for energy blasts all at the same time took a heavy toll on him and would quickly deprive him of his energy. Not to mention that the heat of the desert made it all worse.

But his assaults had proven fruitful and Vision fell to his knees, crashing unconscious face first in the sand.

Loki stopped his assaults and released his illusions. With his hands leaning on his knees he panted heavily trying to take control of his body temperature that was dangerously high. A wave of dizziness hit him and he knew he had to act fast.

Yet his biggest challenge was still ahead of him.

 

***

 

_ The first nightmare I concocted was on my father. I showed him what had happened to his children in his absence, how they had taken us, dumped me in the ocean and stripped me of everything I once was. I showed them how they left me, and his other children, broken. _

_ I made him relive that nightmare over and over again each night, and with each nightmare I created, the nightmare became more powerful as a gained more control over it. They became more painful and with that, more realistic. _

_ He hadn't dared to sleep anymore but one can only stay awake for so long, and thus when he had finally fallen asleep, he had been mine. And I had showed him no mercy. _

_ I altered his nightmares as I made him live through my torture, my drowning, and slowly the torment took its own form, especially designed for him, preying on his weaknesses and falters. _

_ Oh, how he had screamed! He had moaned in fear, screamed in agony and even begged for death, but that sweet salvation wasn’t something I would grant him so quickly. _

_ Until all of a sudden he finally saw what he had done, or better said, what he hadn't done. He suddenly understood what he had put me- us, through. All the heartache, the loneliness, the hurt and the anger, and I think in that moment he realized he had made his children a reflection of his own, of who he once was and how he had been treated. He finally saw his error but it was to late by then. _

_ He ceased his fighting, he stopped his moaning, his screaming, and he stopped begging, resenting fully to his faith. It was at that moment I had felt something thug at my heart and he shattered it with the words he spoke then. And I knew he meant those words. They had been sincere, true and spoken with care and maybe even with love. _

_ He finally saw me, acknowledged my anger and pain, acknowledged his falters, and that was the moment I took his powers as his words left my heart broken and mended at the same time.  _

_ “I am sorry...” _

 

***

 

“Here’s your stone,” Loki said while angrily shoving Vision against the glass, his expression worn and his eyes tired.

“It’s still lodged in his skull,” Morganna said casually.

“Then. Get. It. Out!” Loki said through clenched teeth. He was still dizzy from the fight with Vision and the heat would not escape his body as it was trapped underneath his armour. But the thing that had deprived him most from his energy had been the portal he had opened between Midgard and Muspelheim. He hadn't been sure he would've been able to do it, but a voice in the back of his mind had been enough motivation, and his guiding line as well. He had used the Mind Stone in Vision to his advantage, drawing on its energy and enhancing his own ability to open a portal between the Realms. But it had taken a great toll on him.

Loki put his hand through the glass while with his other still holding Vision by the neck and viciously shoving his unconscious body against the glass. “Now, place your arm next to mine and reach out through the cage so you can take the gem out,” Loki said with a strain in his voice. Behind him he heard the screeches of demons and a lower screech from a denizen that was far bigger and stronger than all the others. Loki sighed. Not thát one!

Morganna did as he told her and slowly her hand reached through the glass touching the Gem on Visions head. Her eyes rolled back in her head and a sudden burst of energy swept through the area, creating a gust of wind. Loki gritted his teeth some more and dug his heels in the ground so he wouldn’t be blown away by the power Morganna emanated. By now her fingernails had started to dig into Vision’s skull, little streaks of blood running down his face.

The energy surging around them was picking hard at Loki, making his knees weak and making his breath come with slow rasps. “I. Can’t. Hold. This… forever,” Loki hissed through his teeth, heaving and panting with every word.

Morganna gave no reaction as she was way to busy with detaching and withdrawing the mind stone from Vision’s skull. Behind him he heard the demons approach and by now he was pretty sure that Surtur was among them. If Morganna wouldn't hurry, or fail, he'd surely be dead.

Loki felt how his hand slowly got pushed back through the glass of the cage, and he felt how his heels scrapped over the ground, an unseen force driving him back, slowly losing his grip on Vision.

His hand was halfway back through the glass when Morganna suddenly grabbed his fingers. At the very moment they touched, a release of power occured. The glass and magic of the cage exploded which created a shockwave of magic. Vision was flung away through Muspelheim, a gaping hole in his forehead and blood covering his face. Had Morganna not been holding Loki, he would have flown after him. 

However, Loki did receive the full blow of the explosion and little shards of glass lodged itself in his skin all over his body. The intensity of the released magic snapped his head back and with his strength deprived so much from previous events, there was nothing he could do but surrender to the darkness that engulfed him.

 

***

 

_ I saw how Loki caught the full blow of the released magic and how the glass shards made a bloody mess of wounds on his fair skin. It was at that moment that the denizens of the realm were close to us and I unceremoniously dropped Loki to the floor. _

_ I looked at Vision who lay some feet away from me, his body bend in an awkward angle while resting against a stalactite, blood trickling from his nose and mouth. _

_ The gem in my hand hummed softly, spreading a warmth through my bones which I hadn’t felt in centuries. I saw the lower demons coming at me, Surtur in their wake, a rage radiating from him. A wicked smile crossed my lips. Time to play… _

_ As the first demons approached I called on my magic and I could feel my once deprived powers running through my veins again, all enhanced by the gem in my hand. I held out my hand toward the enemy, palm forward, and without a single thought a ray of ice left my hand, freezing and immediately shattering the first demons. _

_ Some of them stopped dead in their tracks, fear in their eyes. Other howled louder at their slaughtered kin, murder in their eyes. My wicked grin spread wider across my face and I relished in the power. _

_ I let the power of ice fade away from my veins and make way for the power of fire. I send out a blast of fire and some more demons stopped to look at me awkwardly. They sure must be thinking I was insane, trying to kill them with an element that is theirs, probably trying to appeal to them, or maybe even thinking I had reached my limits and was weak after that first blast.  _

_ They couldn’t be more wrong. _

_ With a renewed sense of frenzy the demons came at me, spurred on by Surtur who was now plain into view, calling his commands in his guttural tongue. They charged, their claws raking deep marks in the earth, their faces a snarl. I only laughed as I called to the fire and drew on the power of the mind gem to amplify its power, feeling the heat surge through my body. _

_ I grabbed the first demon that came within my reach and set his blood boiling. The creature screamed in pure agony and with that it sended out a message to the others, making their charge waver, again uncertain. The demon in my hands screeched and as its blood boiled, its flesh blistered until the tissue of his entire being could take no more and just dissolved into a gory and bloody mess, spraying my hands and face, enhancing the maniacal smile on my face. _

_ As the next demons reached me I engulfed myself in flames, and the demons that touched it just incinerated, their screams of agony filling the air. How I loved to hear their screams, almost a music to my ears. _

_ It was then that Surtur roared something in his guttural tongue and all demons stopped their attack and made way for their king. Two demons stepped forward towards their king, dragging a familiar person behind them. _

_ That was my error of my ways. Whenever the delicious powers I can wield and surge through my veins, drown me, and thus blind me, I tend to forget about those who belong to me. It are those moments I berate myself for relishing in it like a madman and having a very real possibility of losing everything I care for. Again! _

_ The demons had reached their king and threw Loki’s unconscious body at his feet, followed by two other demons who threw Vision next to Loki. _

_ I felt the power surge around me diminish, but the blood in my veins burned even harder with the anger and hate that took its place. _

_ “Witch!” Surtur bellowed. “Yield, or I will burn the flesh from their skin.” And with that Surtur summoned his sword and made it hover above Loki and Vision. _

_ It was then that I felt I had been clenching my jaw and I felt my teeth grind against each other sending pangs of pain through my skull. I forced myself to breathe in and release the tension in my jaw, but I failed. Every muscle in my body stood tight like a cord, ready to make any necessary move. _

_ At that moment I heard Loki whimper for he was slowly regaining consciousness. _

 

***

 

Loki drifted in the darkness, not able to see or hear anything.

The blackness was a crushing weight on his senses and memories he had long suppressed started to surface. He could feel the tug of an unseen force trying to enter his mind, but he would not yield.

With all the energy he could muster he fought the intrusion. But the harder he fought, the harder the force pushed until Loki could take no more and gave in.

With an ear deafening blast he felt how the unseen force entered his mind and immediately started to search through his feelings and memories. It was an intrusion of the purest form and he saw moments of his life in front of his mind's eye.

The force pulled at the memories, enhanced them, and made Loki relive them again, their reality so strong he could see, hear and feel it all over again.

Thor laughing at him, roughly patting him on the shoulder, a fond look in his eyes. Warm feelings washing through Loki at the fondness of the memory.

Odin berating him, making him feel small and unwanted.

Frigga learning him magic and giving him the feeling he has control over something in his life. Control over himself, and with that the will and drive to strive to become better and on the top of his game.

Thor telling him to know his place and staring in the eyes of Laufey. Moments later Loki finds himself fighting Frost Giants, silently berating the stupidity of his brother and an anger towards a guard who didn’t take Loki’s command serious.

Odin telling him the story of the Frost Giants, and with that, the involuntary memory of his heritage. His blue skin and the red eyes. The monster.

Frigga sorrowfully smiling at him, telling him she and Odin never intended to hurt him. Her look of pride when he was handed over Gungnir, making him king.

The unseen force skipped through his every memory, picking up speed as it did so and Loki felt how he had trouble keeping up with his own mind and a dull headache started to form behind his eyes.

More memories of his life were laid out before him. The happiness and the sadness, the good moments and the bad, feelings of pride and of failure, love and hate, consent and unwillingness, lies falling from his tongue, magic erupting from his fingers, the pranks and scams he had pulled.

Loki surrendered to the violence that the unseen force relentlessly used on his mind and his head was a hot and stabby mess of pain as the headache head taken over every inch of his skull.

New scenes started to display in front of Loki’s eyes. They felt familiar and even looked familiar, but he couldn’t place them.

Loki saw how a beautiful house was set on fire, it’s residents pouring out screaming, most of them so young.

He saw how blood poured over the cobbles of the street, making it shine black in the light of the night’s moon, the lifeless body of the person it had once belonged to at the center of the puddle.

He saw how Odin convicted someone with raven black hair and saw how the person was being tossed in the ocean, a stone on a ropes end bound around the ankles. Loki struggled for breath, but his lungs only filled with water but he couldn’t die, trapped in an endless circle between life and death.

A thousand years worth of memories were laid out before his eyes.

In the end, when the memories ceased and the world stopped spinning, when he finally was able to breathe again and the headache resided, he saw his own demise. 

Two green eyes, someone placing a hand on his forehead and robbing him of everything he ever had, and ever had been. Unseen claws tearing him asunder, giving him no time to grasp at what was happening.

He wanted to claw at his eyes to make it stop, but he couldn’t move.

He wanted to scream in agony but his lips wouldn’t part.

He wanted the sweet salvation of death but knew it wouldn’t be granted to him.

Just as Loki was about to give up and surrender to the infinite agony he was in and forever would experience, just when he was about to resent to his martyr, giving up on life and becoming his own victim, something stirred within and around him. 

He felt a hand on his cheek.

Some spoke to him.

And he heard his name.

 

***

 

_ Finally Loki opened his eyes, their whites bloodshot and his pupils wild with fear. For a moment he probably didn’t understand where he was and that he wasn’t in any danger, as he tried to claw at my face to hurt me and get me to pull away from him. I’m quite sure I must have looked like quite a spectacle, for I felt the hot liquid of demon blood cover my face and I had seen the gore that adorned my clothing. _

_ I grabbed his wrists and commanded him to calm down, and when he realised where he was, he calmed down eyeing me angrily. “Let me go,” he hissed between his teeth, and thus I did. _

_ Still on his back on the dirty and burning ground of Muspelheim he looked around and saw the onslaught of demons that littered the area. The fundamentals that had once been my cage stood like a silent ghost between the ever burning embers of the realm. Surtur was nowhere to be seen but I had let him know not to mess with me, or mine, ever again. _

_ Loki raised an eyebrow and propped himself up on his elbows, a flash of pain crossing his face and he put his hand on his forehead, a soft moan escaped his lips. “What happened?” _

_ A wolvish grin formed on my face and a licked my lips, tasting the demon blood that was still there. “I disagreed with the decisions the denizens of this realm made.” _

_ Loki got up, the many wounds from the glass shards already healing and his Aesir skin turning fair once more. A sour look crossed his face. “And you haven’t left a single one for me?” _

_ I got back to my feet and laughed. “Oh Trickster,” I cooed, “your moment to draw blood and wreck havoc will come now you have freed me and brought me unlimited power.” Like a predator I stalked circles around him, my hand lingering on his shoulders and I tried to touch his cheek. But before I could feel his cold skin he grabbed my wrist, murder in his eyes. He didn’t need to speak any words for me to know I should stop touching him, but I only innocently smiled and his scowl. _

Little God of Mischief, _ I spoke in his mind.  _ With this gem nothing will stop me if I wish to do whatever I please. If I wish to touch you, I will! _ I saw him shudder involuntary, well aware that my power to speak in someone's mind had tenfolded with the gem I now held. _

_ I could see the suspicion cross his face and the anger at my intrusiveness to speak in his mind, but I cared not. Loki opened his mouth, probably to make a vicious remark or even berate me, when something a few feet away stirred. _

_ The former owner of the Mind Stone, I had completely forgotten about him. “Tell me, my Savior, what was this creature again?” I asked and pointed to the crumbled heap of… man? Creature? Alien? _

_ “His name is Vision.” _

_ I scoffed. Weird name. “What shall we do with him?” _

_ Loki looked at me while considering possibilities. “You said you can do anything with the Mind Stone, right?” _

_ “Not everything, but a lot, and nothing will stop me,” I said proudly and I started to circle him again. _

_ “And I can get us across the realms with the stone, opening portals as I please. Nothing would stop us,” Loki mused not turning to follow me while circling him. _

_ “That is correct, but the Mind Stone belongs to me,” I whispered over his shoulder in his ear while behind him, quickly resuming my circling. _

_ Loki inclined his head at my remark, not giving in to my little teasing game. “That is true, yet we had a deal. I would get you out of your cage, and I even brought you the Mind Stone, and you would give me what I want.” _

_ “Correct yet again. You never told me what you wanted however.” _

_ He smiled, “no I haven’t.” _

_ “Tell me, and I’ll grant it to you,” I said, lightly touching his shoulders again and I heard him inhale with anger. _

_ He quickly composed himself, probably not forgotten my intrusive mind threat minutes ago, and seemed to consider my words. I stopped my circling and stood in front of him.  _

_ “There are two things I want.” Loki looked at Vision who was probably very slowly getting aware of his state and surroundings, and back to me again. _

_ “Oh, but you only bargained for one,” I reminded him while I leaned forward, our noses almost touching. _

_ “Of that I’m aware. But there is one thing I want, which you promised you’d give to me, and the other thing I want is for both our pleasures.” He grinned at me with a boyish smile and I could not refrain myself from smiling as well. “I want you to share your knowledge of regeneration with me.” _

_ I raised an eyebrow at that. “You already own that ability, the many wounds you were supporting minutes ago have faded already.” _

_ “Ah!” he said while he raised a finger. “Yes, I can heal myself, but not to a point where I can elude death itself.” _

_ “You want to be immortal? Even with your lifespan of a God?” _

_ A confused look crossed his face. “Well, yes. And please spare me the lecture on immortality being a curse,” he said as I opened my mouth so I could explain it was nothing but a curse. _

_ I looked in his green eyes and I could not see a lie there. It was truly what he wanted. I felt my thoughts slip in a tirade I had held a thousand times to a hundredth creatures who had wished the same, but I reeled them back knowing it would do nothing to change Loki’s mind and would only fuel my own miserable feelings towards the subject. “And the second thing?” _

_ A vicious smile slowly formed on his lips. “Time to get our revenge and play!” _


	5. All will fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter of this story, and therefore a little bit long, but I think you won't mind. I'm warning you though, this story does not have a happy ending but neither a really sad one (imo).  
> Thank you all for sticking with me. I very much enjoyed writing this and there will be more work to come, but this story is at an end. For now…

_Do you believe in true love? In destiny?_

_I have loved, more than once, and I’ve lost them all, seeing them die in front of my own eyes._

_I’ve seen them die of old age; something that will never be granted to me. I’ve seen my lovers got taken away from me, tortured and killed while I stood idly by, not able to save them._

_True love only comes once in a thousand lifetimes, and they took her from me. I lost her in the most horrible way you can imagine and I will never see her again. Never hold her again, never touch her again. I’ll never see her smile or hear her laughter again._

_I will never forget her._

_Whenever I close my eyes, I see her face and it comforts me. She meant the world to me, she enriched and changed my life. When I close my eyes memories cut like a knife._

_I got to a point so low where I couldn’t take it anymore and all I wanted was the sweet salvation of death so I could be with her again. It doesn’t matter who you are, or how powerful you are, when true love is taken from you, and you are left alone, not a power in the universe can save you or mend your shattered heart._

_I tried to take my own life, and I succeeded and failed at the same time. My soul left my body, but a bargain with the Keeper of Death isn’t one you can escape for it is the last place to go. Thus my soul got send back to my body and I breathed once more._

_I tried to deceive the Guardian of Eternal Rest, tried to kill myself again, over and over, but to no avail. And each time I died I had to live through the pain I inflicted upon myself. After a while and multiple deaths, even to a point where I tried to destroy my body whole, I understood that my attempts were futile as I lived each and every time again. Eventually I ceased my attempts and consented with my horrible faith. I wouldn’t be able to die in any way as long as the Keeper of Death had claim over my soul. Not until I had fulfilled my bargain._

_One could marvel at the reason why I took on the bargain in the first place, but such is the way of dealing with deities that are beyond your comparison. Had I known that I would find true love, that she would be taken away from me and that I didn’t want to live anymore, I wouldn’t have accepted the deal. But I had been naive, blind to the repercussions that one day would befall me, and I had acted with arrogance and a mortared heart that she so carefully had healed, only to have it shattered again with her passing._

_My reason to bargain with Death itself was one of selfish need. But after all this time, the reason and the agreement have lost their meaning. If I could go back in time I would stop myself from my rush action. I would berate myself. But I know myself, and I do not take commands from anyone, not even myself. I would not have listened and I would have been stubborn. Because I would rather try it and fall- fall hard, and get back up again just to spit in the face of destiny._

_The deal got me my father back after I killed him. The reason I wanted him back was so I could hurt him again, could make him pay again for what he had done. The dark side of the coin however was that I couldn’t die, but neither could he, and we would be bound to live forever, trapped in an endless cycle. All I had to do was torment him each time he lived just for the pleasure of the Guardian of Eternal Rest itself._

_I got what I wanted._

_Immortality._

_But I see it now._

_It may seem like a blessing, but it is the purest and most violent form of a curse._

 

***

 

Alarms sounded at the Avengers compound as a portal opened on the helicopter platform.

Morganna was the first one to step out of the portal followed by Loki who dragged the half conscious body of Vision behind him. Vision took a half attempt to fight Loki off, but he hadn’t the strength and one rough shake from the God of Lies send pangs of pain through his skull, making him think twice to do so again.

“Well. Where are they then?” Morganna asked a little bit disappointed.

“Give them a few minutes,” Loki sighed. “These mortals aren’t as fast to their defences as Asgard is. It might take them-” Loki’s words were cut off as an energy blast would’ve hit him hadn’t Morganna put up a shield to protect them.

“Keep paying attention, Little Trickster. Or it will be your downfall,” Morganna laughed.

Loki gave her a look of annoyance and then focused his attention on Stark who was hovering in the air. The doors leading to the platform opened and Wanda, Barton and Natasha stepped outside.

“I’m so done with this guy,” Barton muttered as he immediately set an arrow flying towards Loki, but it bounded of Morganna’s shield.

“You not alone,” Natasha sighed.

“VIS!” Wanda screamed in distress as she saw Vision limply hang in Loki’s hands. “What have you done to him?” Tears brimmed her eyes.

Loki looked at the prisoner in his hands as if he had almost forgotten about Vision and then smiled back at Wanda. “Well, I’d say I have released his mind,” Loki said mockingly while his eyes shortly wandered to Natasha’s who caught the reference.

Wanda started to walk towards Loki and Morganna, but Natasha grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her. “Don’t be foolish,” she berated her.

If looks could have killed, Natasha would’ve surely been dead by the way Wanda looked at her. “Let. Me. Go.”

“Loki!” Tony called while still hovering in the air. Loki’s had snapped up. “What is it you want this time? Or are you here to get captured again?”

Loki scoffed. “I’m here to make you kneel and pledge your allegiance to me. Us,” he added the latter as he received a warning glare from Morganna.

“Not gonna happen, Reindeer Games,” and Tony send of another offensive which bounded of the shield.

Morganna laughed wickedly at his futile attempt. “Loki darling, please tell me they have got more than these meager powers,” Morganna purred. “Otherwise our work will be quickly done here.”

Loki shrugged and let go of Vision who thumped to the floor with a groan.

“Okay Avengers. I’m done with this guy and I don’t know who the bitch beside him is, but I’m done with her as well. Fire away!” and Tony send of multiple blasts while flying around them.

Barton took his cue and forfeited shooting his normal arrows, immediately grabbing the ones with heads that would make the arrows explode, and firing them at Morganna and Loki.

“No! Stop!” Wanda screamed. “You might hurt Vis.” But her words were lost in the sounds of explosions. With an angry look she broke into a run, red magic swirling around her fingers as her gaze was fixed upon Vision.

Loki and Morganna looked unfazed as the assaults of the Avengers bounded of their shield and an amused smile formed on Morganna’s lips.

“I’m wondering where the bea-” Loki started as a loud roar split the air. “There he is,” he said annoyed at the second interruption within mere minutes as the Hulk crashed down upon their shield and with a loud thud bounded off it.

The Avengers did not relent their assaults on them and with his thumb and index finger Loki massaged the bridge of his nose trying to rub away an upcoming headache. He wondered briefly how short sighted they would be before they would realize they couldn’t penetrate the shield.

Loki looked down as he saw Vision crawling to the edge of the shield, trying to escape. Loki grabbed him in the neck and pushed him down, making him lie flat on his stomach. “You are not going anywhere,” he hissed in his ear and Loki looked at Morganna. “He is yours,” he casually said and when he looked back he was eye to eye with Wanda. An evil grin spread across his face.

Morganna worked her magic and soon Vision was wrapped in it as he was lifted into the air, a yellow aura radiating from him.

“Say goodbye,” Loki said to Wanda and Visions screams filled the air making The Avengers stopping their attacks. Each of them watched in awe as Yellow magic swirled around Vision, entering his nose, ears, mouth and even his eyes, and took hold of him. When all the magic had entered Vision he fell from the air and landed hard on the concrete floor.

“VIS!” Wanda screamed and ran to him. When she reached him his eyes were closed, but the gaping hole on his forehead was healed and he looked like himself. “Vis,” she said while kneeling next to him, her voice wavering. “Don’t-” her words caught in her throat as the tears ran down her cheeks. Carefully she reached out to him and laid a hand on his face. “Please-”

Suddenly Visions eyes shot open and with an inhuman speed he grabbed Wanda by the throat. He propped himself up on his elbow and pulled Wanda’s face close to his, looking her in the eye. Fear crept into Wanda’s heart as she looked into Visions bright yellow eyes and couldn’t see any form of him recognizing her in his stare.

“Bring her to me,” Morganna commanded. Vision got up, still holding Wanda, and dragging her to the Witch. Wanda tried to struggle, but Visions grip was like iron around her throat and she could not pull away from him.

“BARTON!” Tony yelled.

“I can’t get a clear shot without hitting her!”

“Don’t aim for Loki or the bitch, aim for Vision!” Tony screamed in distress.

With a roar the Hulk barreled into Vision who lost his grip on Wanda, making him fly across the platform and Vision landed hard on his back.

Wanda was on the floor on all fours, coughing and trying to regain her bearings but before she could fully recover Loki was upon her, grabbed her by her hair and yanked her towards Morganna. Wanda summoned her magic but Loki casually parrayed her attempts with his own magic and dumped her at Morganna’s feet, that wicked smile still plastered across his face.

Within mere seconds Wanda was wrapped in the golden magic as well and when Morganna was done, Wanda’s yellow eyes settled on Barton.

“Who is next?” Morganna asked amused.

 

***

 

_I don’t know their names, neither do I care._

_I took control of the green beast after I instructed the red-haired girl to go after the archer. When I was done with the beast, the other followed suit, falling to my mind control one by one._

_The Man of Iron proved to be a little bit more difficult as I had to strip away his metal afore I could reach inside his head, but once I had cracked his shell his mind belonged to me._

_I didn’t understand how these meager creatures had once been able to defeat Loki. On the other hand had I once rampaged through his mind and I had seen the memory of his fight with these mortals. I hadn’t been sure then, for it had been a brief moment, but I had felt something akin to restraint from Loki’s side. Now looking upon this battle and Loki’s reaction to the green monster, I was sure of the feeling._

_Carefully I reached out to his mind trying to probe to see what he was feeling, but I was met by a wall of indifference and he glared at me._

_“Don’t,” he said._

_His word wasn’t a command, nor was it a plea, a question or a threat. Just the simple statement that I needn’t to know what was going on in his mind and that he was on my side. I gave him a quick smile._

_Was Loki truly on my side?_

 

***

 

“What do you want to do with them?” Morganna asked while The Avengers kneeled around them. “Shall we kill them?” The eagerness in Morganna’s voice send shivers down Loki’s spine.

“No,” Loki said casually as he walked between The Avengers, circling them while half lost in thought. He walked past Tony, grabbed his chin to make him look up to the God of Lies. Tony’s yellow eyes just stared blankly at Loki, awaiting his next command. Loki briefly considered throwing him of the roof, just for good measure. This time his suit wouldn’t catch him and he would surely fall to his demise like he should’ve some years ago.

But Loki forfeited the thought. Even though Loki held no love for Tony, murdering him would be beneath him. He’d rather have his thralls kneeling instead of dead.

Loki let go of Tony and looked at Morganna. “We will not take their lives.”

Morganna gave a little pout but quickly covered it up with a dashing smile. “Is there any other way they can be of use?”

Loki seemed to think on that. The Avengers were strong and thus they must be useful in some way. And since they’d soon be trying to take over Asgard, it would be convenient to have them alive and kicking… Literally. “Let’s take them to Asgard.”

Morganna raised an eyebrow at that. “Why would you want to do that?” she asked wonderingly. “They do not need to face Asgardian justice or something. Just let them rot in their own little world!” She almost spat the last words. “Let them take over Midgard in our name, we don’t need to get our hands dirty.” A wicked smile on her lips.

Loki let out a hiss through his teeth. “Midgard will fall easy and quick with them doing our fighting.” A smile played on his lips. “However Midgard will be ours once we take over Asgard, and I’d rather use them to take over Asgard and have them die there - if that inconvenience will occur - then here on the meager realm of Midgard. If they are going to spill blood, let it not be in vain for a meager realm like this.”

“You want to take over Asgard first and _then_ Midgard?”

“I want you to have your revenge afore we take any other realm actually,” Loki almost whispered.

Morganna rocketed back on her heels at his remark. “You are putting my desire in front of yours? Even after you were the one to seek me out, visit me, even set me free? Even though I haven’t given you your immortality yet? Why?” Morganna advanced threateningly towards Loki.

“Who says it is only your desire to subjugate Asgard?” Loki countered.

Morganna raised an eyebrow at his snippy remark. “Why do you want to subjugate Asgard? What have they done to you that this makes it your quarrel as well?”

Loki narrowed his eyes as he fixed her with a glare.

“I have seen it, yes. But I like to hear it from your lips,” she said matching his stare.

A sudden rage boiled within Loki while he thought about all that the house of Odin had done to him. They had withheld his true heritage from him, told him to ‘know his place’ one too many times, they had overlooked, teased and underestimated him, and on top of that, he didn’t like his lips got sewn shut for a meager lie.

“If you have seen it, then I wouldn’t need to tell you, for words aren’t enough to explain,” he said in a tone that the subject of the conversation was over.

Morganna and Loki locked stares and a battle of wills erupted between them. In the end it was Morganna who gave in what a court nod. “Very well.”

Loki sighed inwardly with relief. He would be able to match the Witch in a fight, or he kept telling himself that, but he didn’t want to. He was also quite relieved she didn’t rummage through his mind again, just to get answers, or just because she could.

“Well then, Little Trickster. If you’d be so kind to open a portal to Asgard so we can get to business…” and Morganna held out her hand, the mind gem placed in her palm.

Loki looked at her outstretched hand and then in her green eyes which were set ablaze with desire to get revenge. The fire in her eyes affected him, for a wicked, wide toothed grin spread across Loki’s face and he closed his hand around hers, tearing open a portal to Asgard.

 

***

 

_As Loki and I, and our thralls, stepped out of the portal onto the grounds of Asgard, mixed feelings washed over me. Asgard felt familiar, inviting, homely, but at the same time it felt hostile, rejecting and the Realm reminded me of my exile._

_I stole a look at Loki from the corner of my eye, and I saw he was feeling the same too. Unwanted, unloved, rejected and yet no other place to run or where we could hide. A feeling of guilt ricocheted my heart, the feeling fleeting, but nonetheless it had been there._

_If only I hadn’t-_

_I got pulled from my thoughts as the faithful gatekeeper Heimdall immediately approached us, two dozen Einherjar in his wake._

_“Loki!” He didn’t shout for his dark and low voice, filled with caution, rolled through the air and making him perfectly hearable. “I warned you not to bring the Witch.”_

_“I didn’t need the Bifrost to enter this realm, therefore your earlier threat is meaningless, Gatekeeper,” I heard Loki taunt._

_I raised an eyebrow at the God of Lies._

_“He said that the Bifrost would remain closed to me should I try to return with you by my side,” Loki sighed the explanation casually and rolling his eyes afterward._

_“I know what I said, but bringing her here is an act of war,” Heimdall countered and this time it was me who rolled eyes._

_With a thought I send the Avengers at the Einherjar and Heimdall. It was at this point I realized Heimdall was stalling for back up, but mostly I was done with talking and waiting. I wanted the revenge- MY revenge, where I had been waiting for for so long._

_The Einherjar proved no match for the Avengers, and soon they were all either dying or dead, and Heimdall was dragged in front of my feet by the Man in Iron._

_The last time I had seen Heimdall he had opened the Bifrost to Muspelheim to my solitary confinement, and rage overtook me. I manipulated the Mind Stone and send waves of agony through Heimdall’s mind. I laughed at his screams that split the air and I reveled in it, taken by anger, taken by the delighted feeling of revenge. How I had waited for this moment!_

_I was staring at Heimdall who was writhing on the ground in agony when I felt a hand on my wrist. I looked up and saw Loki look at me. “That’s enough,” he said in a warmer tone than one might expect._

_“WHAT?!” I exclaimed in anger and utter astonishment. “Don’t tell me you are feeling sorry for this man? Don’t tell me you don’t want him dead at your feet! You want to take away my moment of revenge? You want-”_

_Loki placed a single finger on my lips. I should be offended, even outraged, by his insolent move but a shimmer in his eyes held me in check not to unleash my wrath on him for his impudent gesture._

_“It would be so much more… fun-,” he emphasized the word, “-to have Heimdall stand against Odin instead of having him dead at your feet.” His fingers trailed of my lip and the corner of his mouth was crooked upward in half a smile. “Think about it.”_

_A predatory grin spread across his face as he saw the shimmer in my eyes._

 

***

 

It hadn't been long before more Einherjar had arrived trying to take down the Witch and the Trickster, but all of them had failed and lay either dead, or subjugated, at their feet.

Loki wiped his dagger across the throat of an Einherjar, killing the man instantly, and looked for his next target, but to his dismal, there were none left.

Suddenly the sky became darker, thunder crackling through heavy clouds that formed high up in the air. Loki sighed. “Here comes the Golden Boy,” he muttered and walked to stand next to Morganna.

Thor came flying through the sky and landed in front of them, anger blazing in his eyes. “BROTHER!” he shouted.

Before Loki could answer him Thor rushed forward, Mjolnir in hand ready to hit him. Thor hit the shield that protected Loki and Morganna hard, and small cracks started to appear across its surface.

Morganna moved her hands and yellow magic flowed to Thor, entering his mouth and nose.

With a certain uneasiness Loki watched as his brother got wrapped in magic while he tried to fight it. It took a while before the Witch had breached the God's mind, for it was far stronger than that of a human or any of that kind, and when Morganna was done, Thor landed on the ground, his eyes yellow with the magic that enthralled him.

Suddenly Thor fell to his knees, grabbed his head and started to scream in agony, crashing to the floor. Loki looked at Morganna who was staring intently at the God of Thunder, rage in her eyes, her hands and fingers moving to steer her magic.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked as he looked at Thor writhing on the ground.

“Making him pay for what he has done,” she answered cruelly.

“What do you mean?” Loki responded shocked to her answer. “He wasn't the one who locked you in that cell!” Loki sometimes hated his brother, quite often actually, and he wasn't his brother of course, but he didn't deserve this.

“He is a son of Odin, and thus he will pay as well,” she said merciless and slowly turned her hand which was contorted in a claw-like manner and Thor screamed louder, still grabbing at his head.

Loki was shocked and at that point realised that in her eyes, in her rage, _he_ was a son of Odin as well. “Cease this,” Loki commanded her emotionless. Morganna ignored him and continued to inflict pain upon Thor, caught in her anger and taste of revenge. Loki grabbed her wrist. “Cease this. Now!” he said stern, anger in his eyes.

Morganna pulled her arm free and backhanded Loki across the cheek. “Know your place, Trickster,” she spat venomously at him and focused on Thor again.

It was at this point that Loki could no longer bear to hear his brothers screams. It didn't matter that they didn't share blood, it didn't matter that they had fought in the past or that harsh words had been said between them, Thor didn't deserve this and Loki would no longer let his brother be tortured in front of his eyes.

Without thinking Loki approached the Witch, grabbed her hand in which she held the mind stone, and called to his magic. Loki didn't know what exactly he was doing and where he was steering his magic, but he felt the magic from the Mind Stone and attacked it relentlessly with his.

Morganna reacted shocked at his blatant attack and fought back. A battle of wills between the two of them erupted; the Mind Stone caught in the middle being its epicenter and feeding them. Suddenly an ear deafening sound split the air, shattering eardrums of everyone standing nearby.

Loki could feel how something grabbed his mind and dragged him into a maelstrom of colors and magic, blinding him and eventually engulfing him completely.

With a bright flash of yellow and green the world around him disappeared in front of his eyes.

 

***

 

_I felt my mind being pulled into the Mind Stone along with Loki’s._

_Yellow magic flowed around me and was all I could see. That, and I felt the presence of Loki._

_“TRICKSTER!” In my mind I screamed out at him. “Who do you think you are?”_

_His reply was steady and calm. “The God of Lies.” I felt him snicker._

_The seething rage that had been living in a dark pit in my stomach found its way out and filled my veins and mind. “This time you have crossed a line, Little Prince. And you will die for it!” Slowly I started to push my mind’s will towards him, trying to catch him, hurt him… Kill him!_

_I felt how he put up a resistance but I laughed maniacally at him. We both knew that was futile. I would capture him and then I would bring him to his knees, hard, and for so long, that the last thing he would learn before I would tear his mind asunder, was his place!_

 

***

 

Loki looked around but saw nothing but yellow. He couldn't see the Witch but he could hear her calling out his name in rage.

After he had answered her question he paid her no more heed. Instead he started to search and probe around, looking for a way to free Thor from his torment. He expanded his mind’s eye to see if he could feel another presence than the darkness that was the Witch.

But opening his mind made him vulnerable to her and he felt her lash out at him, a searing pain penetrated his mind, rendering him unable to continue his search.

Quickly he closed his mind but she had latched onto him and wouldn't let go. Instead of fighting her, or trying to defend against it, Loki accepted the battering. He collected the pain, bundled it even though it became even worse with that, and used it to focus on his search.

Dizzy with agony his mind started to cloud but he had to push on. He would not relent!

Suddenly he found what he was looking for, and even with his mind in a haze and filled with pangs of pain, he treated towards it.

Once Morganna figured out what he was aiming for, she stopped her torture and instead started to attack his memory.

Loki saw, and felt, how once happy memories turned into painful and dark ones, and it left him gasping at the unpleasant feeling of it. It wasn't painful, not in the slightest, but it felt as with each memory she turned he lost a little of himself, of who he was and what had made him.

Luckily he had a lot of memories she had to scour through, for a thousand years of memories is a lot. He pushed her and her havoc to the back of his mind and continued his quest.

When he reached his destiny she had turned many memories of him and her and he could no longer remember who he fought. He heard someone tell him to stop but something in his gut told him not to.

He looked at the scene that unfolded in front of his eyes. Saw the golden chains that were wrapped around Thor and Heimdall. He saw how the restraints tried to crush their minds while pulling tight, and Loki could feel their fear.

Loki could not remember why this was happening or what he was doing, he acted pure on instinct and grabbed the chains that held his brother and the Gatekeeper in their confinement. He called upon his magic, willing the chains to break and at that moment the world crashed around him, swallowing him in darkness.

 

***

 

_That filthy Trickster!_

_I never should have listened to him. I should've enslaved him when I had the chance._

_But why am I surprised? Hadn't I learned by now? Hadn't I learned from the past? What had made me think I could trust him this time? That he wouldn't abandon me? Turn on me? How could I have been so blind?_

_How could I have been so blind to the love which he has for Thor? He had been willing to lay his life down for the God of Thunder, and he almost had!_

_But once again, the story of my life, I had lost sight of those who belong to me when I'm reveling in power, and for the third time in my life it was Odin who intervened and brought me down._

_Damn him into Helheim for all eternity! By the Norns, may his death be painful and slowly for all he has inflicted upon me._

_And on Loki…_

 

***

 

“For setting the witch free-” Odin spoke to Loki. “-you will be punished.” His words held no emotion as he looked down upon his adopted son.

“What of her?” Loki asked boldly, very concerned about Morganna’s faith. He wasn’t sure why he was so concerned for her, he hardly knew who she was, but something tugged at his heart.

“She will receive punishment as well, although it will vastly differ from yours.”

Loki looked at Morganna who seethed in anger. But once Odin spoke his verdict for the both of them, her face dropped to one filled with fear.

She screamed, she trashed but above all, she begged. Begged not to do this to her, to Loki, but the Allfather’s words were binding and there was nothing she or Loki could do.

The last words she spoke wreaked havoc in Loki's mind. Memories he once had, or never even knew he had, flooded back to him with those words. They would forever haunt him, hurt him and scar him. He would never be able to escape her words until the end of days, Ragnarok, would be upon him while he was dragged of to a cave, bound, and not only forever tormented by the venom of a snake, but her words as well.

As Loki got dragged away in chains, Odin executed Morganna’s penance while she whispered her lasts words that were meant for him, and only him.

 

***

 

_It were the last words I ever spoke and the last word would forever burn on my tongue. But I would never know why my tongue would forever burn, for my mind was stripped from the ability to think._

_And thus I curled around the earth and bit my own tail to soothe the ever present blisters on my tongue._

 

_***_

 

_“_ I am sorry…”

 

_***_

 

_“…Father.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this definitely became a crossover between the Marvel universe and the Norse mythology and is riddled with inconsistencies, but hey, that’s what AU’s are for. I’m not quite sure what time this fanfic has been set, but I guess somewhere between Thor the Dark World and Ragnarok. Frigga and Odin are both alive in this story because I needed them alive and because I started out with writing according to Norse Mythology even though The Avengers didn’t fit that picture. I'm sorry but I'm not sorry.  
> For all of you who already had figured out that Morganna was actually Jörmungandr, kudos! For all of you who are currently baffled, I hope you enjoyed this plot twist.  
> Lastly, I'm sorry for treating Loki this way. Not necessarily a happy ending but I could’ve done worse.


End file.
